La pequeña Delilah
by Silian Moore
Summary: Pansy Parkinson podía considerarse la bruja más envidiada: hermosa, casada con Draco y embarazada de él. Pero una terrible noticia hace realidad sus peores pesadillas. Dramione


¡Hola!

Os presento un nuevo oneshot. El título es porque el otro día estaba estudiando química y escuchando el mp3 y salió la canción de Hey there Delilah, cuyo autor ahora no me acuerdo XD Ponedla en Youtube porque vale la pena ^^

* * *

**Delilah**

El ambiente era de auténtico sosiego. No había ruidos que molestaran y alteraran la fría atmósfera. Las ventanas habían sido cerradas por petición de la señora de la casa, quien descansaba en un sillón. Su respiración era tranquila. Sonreía con gesto de felicidad mientras una mano se desplazaba por su amplio vientre. Con los ojos cerrados intentaba sentir a su criatura pero no lo conseguía, y aquello le frustraba. Haciendo ahínco de sus fuerzas, se levantó y caminó parsimoniosamente hacia una de las ventanas, no sin antes asegurarse que el vestido de seda estaba donde tocaba. Descorrió una de las cortinas lo suficiente para ver lo que pasaba en el exterior, pero no había nada anormal. Uno de los elfos estaba dejándose la vida intentando quitar cualquier gnomo que viviera en su frondoso jardín, porque para Pansy Parkinson todo tenía que estar reluciente, hasta el último hierbajo. Las órdenes de su ama casi le habían hecho perder un dedo al pobre elfo, pero este continuaba en su arduo trabajo sin descanso. Ante la situación de absoluto control, Pansy sonrió. Le gustaba el poder. Lo adoraba y lo saboreaba, practicándolo hasta la saciedad.

Corrió de nuevo la cortina dejándola como antes, sin ninguna arruga. Volvió a acomodarse en el sillón, buscando la postura perfecta para no sentir ese dolor en la espalda que acostumbraba a aparecer al principio de la tarde. Extendió la mano hacia la mesita y cogió una de las tantas cartas que habían llegado en los últimos cuatro meses desde que se supo la noticia. Iban dirigidas tanto a ella como a su marido, el alto cargo del Ministerio Draco Malfoy, y en esos meses las revistas no hablaban de otra cosa. Las miró por encima, pero realmente no conocía ninguno de los nombres que estaban escritos en el remitente. Su marido tenía tantas influencias que todos querían felicitarle por su próxima paternidad. A él y a ella, la señora Malfoy. Su sueño desde niña se estaba haciendo realidad. Y ahora el futuro estaba en su vientre. El futuro Malfoy. No podía pedir más.

Un chasquido retumbó por toda la habitación. Acostumbrada al silencio, Pansy se asustó y llevó una mano a su barriga de inmediato. Un hombre apareció entre la bruma de la gran chimenea y al reconocerlo se relajó completamente. Rubio, ojos grises, buen porte... Draco Malfoy apareció en la sala con su usual presencia y dejó el maletín bordado en plata en una de las tantas mesas que adornaban el salón.

- ¿Qué tal en el trabajo? – Preguntó Pansy tocando aún más su abultada barriga. Draco no se molestó en acercarse a su mujer y le contestó mientras se iba hacia la habitación a despojarse del traje.

- Como siempre – Escuchó Pansy en el eco de las escaleras. Eso era bueno. Significaba que todos seguían adorando a su marido y que este desempeñaba su trabajo de forma excelente. Eso era lo que Pansy quería oír, así que se sintió aliviada al escucharlo. Pero le incomodaba la sequedad de su marido. Desde que había conocido la gran noticia lo había notado más distante, pero al hablar con Astoria, una de sus mejores amigas, le auguró que era cosa de los padres primerizos. "Les asusta verse en el papel de responsabilidad" había dicho Greengas. Así que las cosas se solucionarían, y todo volvería a ser como antes. Volverían a ser el matrimonio modelo que acostumbraban, y estarían en boca de todo el mundo. Porque a Pansy, eso le encantaba.

Escuchó el retumbar de los pasos de Draco en las escaleras e hizo el ademán de levantarse de nuevo. Se sentía más pesada que nunca, y es que cinco meses de embarazo no pasaban en balde. Su marido pasó al lado de ella y no le dedicó ninguna muestra de cariño, ni a su mujer ni a su futuro hijo. Esa situación empezaba a cansar a Pansy, pero a lo mejor el trabajo no había ido tan bien como él había dicho y habían tenido algún problema.

- ¿Ha habido problemas con el Departamento de Aurores? – Dejó caer Pansy para intentar saber qué le pasaba a su marido. Draco se giró a mirarla con ese semblante frío y con cara de asombro.

- ¿Por qué iba a tenerlos? – Contestó sentándose en la silla y abriendo su maletín encima de la mesa, desparramando sobre ella todo tipo de papeles. Pansy se acercó a su marido dando pequeños pasos, y en un momento se vio reflejada en uno de los espejos del salón. Nunca había pensado que se iba a ver tan bien con tantos kilos de más. Situándose detrás de su marido empezó a masajearle la espalda.

- No se – Admitió - Pareces muy distraído. ¿Seguro que no te ha ocurrido nada con ese San Potter? – Como si hubiera dicho algo molesto, Draco se levantó de la silla dejando a Pansy con las manos agarrando el aire. - ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó inquieta.

- A por algo de comer – Contestó Draco ya a mitad del camino entre el salón y la cocina.

- ¿Y para qué sirven los elfos? – Le gritó Pansy agriamente. Su marido nunca bajaba a las cocinas a por algo de comer. Siempre llamaba a los elfos, y si estos tardaban más de un segundo en aparecer les echaba un par de maldiciones como buen Slytherin que era. Intentando recuperar la calma, Pansy escupió el nombre de uno de sus lacayos.

- ¡Wetsy!

Y a medio metro de ella apareció inmediatamente una elfina con el rostro decaído y con un harapo como única vestimenta.

- ¿Si mi ama? – Preguntó temerosamente y haciendo una reverencia extrema.

- Me preguntaba por qué si has oído a mi marido decir que quería algo para comer no has acudido. Me gustaría saberlo Wetsy – Se cruzó de brazos sobre su barriga y miraba a la elfina desafiante. Toda la paz que había tenido durante la tarde estaba desapareciendo en cuestión de minutos, y tenía que descargar su ira contra alguien.

- No escuché al amo señora Malfoy, acepte mis más serenas disculpas. No volverá a ocurrir.

- ¿Esperas a que te diga que vayas a la cocina o necesitas que te eche un conjuro? – Amenazó Pansy a Wetsy mientras cogía la varita que estaba sobre la mesa y la apuntaba temblorosa sobre la elfina. Esta le miró con miedo y con un chasquido desapareció, pero para entonces su marido ya estaba entrando por la puerta del salón con un plato en la mano.

- ¿A quién estas apuntando? – Quiso saber Draco. Tanta arrogancia le estaba matando. Volvió a dejar la varita sobre la mesa haciendo más ruido del que debía.

- No se por qué tenemos un servicio de elfos si luego no lo utilizamos. A ver, explícamelo porque no lo entiendo – Preguntó nerviosa Pansy. Como si le hubiera hablado de la forma más natural del mundo, Draco la ignoró en parte y se sentó donde antes, buscando un papel entre todos los que había en la mesa.

- Y yo no sé que hay de malo en ir a las cocinas – Admitió el rubio seguido de un "Aquí está" revelando que había encontrado el papel que andaba buscando.

- No te hagas el tonto conmigo Draco – Le amenazó poniendo las dos manos sobre la mesa. Draco paró de escribir y le miró fijamente.

- Si no te importa, tengo trabajo que hacer - ¿Cómo se atrevía su marido a hablarle de esa forma? ¿Quién se había creído que era? Desde luego, Pansy no sabía lo que le había pasado o lo que tramaba, pero no le estaba sentando nada bien. Guardándose un par de contestaciones ofensivas, le respondió.

- Por supuesto – Murmuró cabizbaja mientras volvía a su sillón a pasar, dadas las circunstancias, el resto de la tarde. Siguió pasando las manos por su vientre, buscando algo de actividad por parte de la criatura, pero parecía que estaba durmiendo. Decidió no discutir más con su marido por su bien.

Pasaron varios minutos de silencio, donde solo se oía la madera quemándose en la chimenea. Los elfos parecían estar trabajando, al igual que Draco, quien no había dicho ni palabra desde que se había sentado a trabajar. Nunca había visto a su marido así de entregado a su trabajo. Tenía un cargo importante, y casi todas las acciones que realizaba las hacía desde el Ministerio. Pocas veces le había visto trabajar tan efusivamente, y no le estaba sentando nada bien.

- Tu madre ha enviado una lechuza – Dijo Pansy rompiendo el silencio – Dice que mañana vendrá a ver cómo vamos a decorar la habitación de la pequeña Delilah – Y continuó tocando su abultado vientre sin importarle lo más mínimo la mirada extraña de su marido. Ella también sabía ignorarle.

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó secamente dejando de escribir. Pansy sonrió.

- Pues eso, que mañana vendrá tu madre a ver la habitación de la pequeña. Ya envié una carta a Robert para decirle que venga mañana a primera hora, pero no te preocupes porque estarás en el trabajo. Aunque por lo que veo – Admitió - , a lo mejor lo acabas todo esta tarde – Y levantó una ceja con ese aire de sofisticación que tenía.

- ¿Delilah? ¿Desde cuándo hemos decidido el nombre de nuestra hija? Empezando porque me acabo de enterar de que va a ser una niña – Admitió cruzándose de brazos y dejando de escribir de golpe.

- Bueno, si pasaras más tiempo en casa y estuvieras atento a las conversaciones, tal vez te hubieras enterado – Le respondió forzosamente cruzándose de brazos también. Sus miradas se entrecruzaron en la inmensidad del salón.

- Creía – prosiguió Draco ignorando los comentarios jocosos de su mujer – que estaba el nombre de Cassiopeia por encima de cualquier otro, permíteme decir. – La expresión de Pansy fue de auténtico pánico.

- Te recuerdo que su hermano era un squib. Aunque fuera familiar tuyo no pienso poner a mi hija en esa situación. Una squib por Merlín... – Murmuró mirando a su barriga.

- ¿Y de dónde has sacado ese nombre? Delilah... parece más muggle que otra cosa. – Escupió levantándose de golpe.

- ¿Crees que le pondría un nombre muggle a nuestra hija? – Preguntó Pansy ofensiva – Lo sugirió Daphne. Fue una tía segunda suya que vivió en Escocia. Era una excelente bruja... además, el nombre es muy bonito, más que... Cassiopeia o....

- ¿Daphne dices? – Interrumpió Draco girándose de golpe y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón – No creo que nada de lo que diga esa mujer valga la pena – Ante esa humillación, Pansy se levantó más rápido de lo que hubiera pensado, casi tambaleándose.

- ¡No hables así de mis amigas! – Le recriminó apuntándole con el dedo índice - ¡Yo no digo nada de esos... dirigentes del Ministerio que vienen aquí cada dos por tres a interrumpir la cena! Porque no se cómo se lo montan que siempre vienen en el único momento en que estamos juntos – Gritó Pansy perdiendo los estribos y desahogándose a la vez.

- ¿Y me lo dices a mí? – Preguntó Draco señalándose a sí mismo – Como si yo quisiera que esos majaderos vinieran aquí a darme más trabajo del que tengo. Tú no sabes lo que es trabajar en el Ministerio, Pansy. Así que mantente callada.

- ¿Tantas cosas tienes que hacer en el Ministerio Draco Malfoy? ¿O es que la secretaria te roba tanto tiempo que tienes que venir a hacerlo a casa en vez de pasar tiempo con tu mujer y tu futura hija? ¿Es eso? – Chilló acercándose cada vez más a su marido.

- No sabes de lo que hablas. – La miró de arriba abajo, cosa que fastidió muchísimo a Pansy – Te comportas como una muggle celosa.

- ¡Oh! ¿Has pasado tanto tiempo con chicas muggles para saber cómo se comportan? – Preguntó retóricamente Parkinson.

- ¿Te estás escuchando?

- ¡No! ¿Me estás escuchando tú a mí? No se lo que pasará por esa cabeza tuya que tienes, pero estoy harta. Primero, porque pasas de Delilah como si no existiera – Empezó a enumerar.

- Aún no ha nacido. ¿Qué quieres?, ¿Qué me tire todo el día pegado a tu barriga? – Preguntó el rubio a su estresada mujer.

- ¡Pues a lo mejor así mostrarías un poco más de interés en tu familia! Porque esto – Y señaló a su vientre – es tu familia, y ¡parece que le tengas más aprecio hasta al Ministro ese incompetente que a tu propia hija! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Y tú qué? Que te tiras todo el día confabulando con tus amiguitas a saber de qué.

- ¡Te he dicho que no te metas con Daphne y Astoria! – Volvió a amenazarle.

- ¿Qué no me meta? Si juntas se habrán tirado a media comunidad mágica. ¿Os contáis vuestros amoríos cuando quedáis las tres? ¿Acaso Nott ha estado en algunas de vuestras "conversaciones de chicas"? - Dijo con recochineo en la voz. Suficientemente sensible estaba Pansy con su embarazo como para que ahora tuviera una pelea con su marido. Sin poder evitarlo, empezó a llorar como una magdalena.

- ¡Por lo menos puedo hablar con alguien! ¿Cuántas conversaciones serias hemos tenido Draco en los últimos meses? Si no fuera por tu madre o por ellas ahora mismo estaría todos los días hablando con la estúpida de Wetsy – Y al pronunciar ese nombre y con un chasquido, volvió a aparecer la elfina en la habitación.

- ¿Me ha llamado ama?

- ¡¡Fuera!! – Gritaron Draco y Pansy a la vez. Con cara de susto y miedo, Wetsy desapareció en un instante, asegurándose no volver en un par de horas.

- ¡Si tan a gusto estás con tus amiguitas, vete a vivir con ellas! – Volvió a gritar Malfoy.

- ¡¡Estaría encantada, porque vivir contigo es como tener un trozo de piedra por marido!! - Consiguió decir. Malfoy empezó a avanzar hacia ella, y Pansy retrocedió secándose las lágrimas.

- ¿Crees que trabajar en el Ministerio es como hacer una simple poción? Me gustaría que estuvieras en mis carnes. Así que mantente al margen y piensa las cosas que dices – Y se dio la vuelta volviendo a la mesa de trabajo. Se sentó y continuó haciendo lo que estuviera haciendo. Porque a Pansy le importaba bien poco lo que su marido tuviera que hacer.

- ¿Al margen dices? Si me mantuviera al margen este matrimonio hubiera fracasado hace ya mucho tiempo. ¡Así que no me eches en cara nada! – Masculló cabreada.

Draco arrugó con fuerza uno de los papeles sin importarle si era importante o no. La tinta, que no se había secado del todo, manchó toda la manga de su camisa blanca. Solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Pansy, que intentaba tranquilizarse sin lograrlo. Pero la mente de Malfoy ya estaba pensando algo. Tenía que decírselo. Debía hacerlo, porque sino, acabaría por volverse loco.

- Pansy... – Murmuró buscando las palabras correctas.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Repuso enfadada – Si vas a disculparte puedes ahorrarte las palabras. El primero que tiene que disculparse eres tú, que siempre que vienes del Ministerio soy yo la que se pasa el día aguantando... – Pero Malfoy le cortó antes de que se embalara de nuevo y no hubiera forma de pararle.

- Hay otra.

Los sollozos de Pansy se ahogaron en su garganta. Solo se oía el ruido del reloj y al gnomo del jardín que todavía estaba llevando de cabeza a los elfos de la casa. Pansy analizó las palabras en su mente por si había escuchado mal... "Hay otra"

- ¿Cómo dices? – Preguntó intentando hacerse creer que sus oídos le habían jugado una mala pasada. Pero la cara de Draco no parecía hablar en broma.

- Pues... que hay otra – Y se levantó de nuevo de la silla, empezando a caminar alrededor de la chimenea rascándose la cabeza con frenesí. Parkinson no cabía en sí misma. Buscó el apoyo de una silla y se sentó respirando profundamente. Pero la angustia estaba empezando a aparecer en cuello, y sentía que se ahogaría de un momento a otro – Pensé decírtelo antes pero con... – Empezó a explicarse Draco sin lograr acabar sus disculpas.

- Te odio – Atajó Pansy mirándole con ojos vidriosos y haciendo una fuerza excesiva en la mandíbula - ¡Eres un maldito imbécil! ¿Con quién crees que hablas, con tu fulana de turno? ¡Dime que es mentira! – Chilló de golpe. Las lágrimas empezaban a caer sin control sobre su vestido, ahora arrugado. Y era que la peor pesadilla de Pansy se estaba haciendo realidad.

- No puedo - Aclaró Malfoy mirándole con cierta pena.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho? ¡Somos un matrimonio! ¿Qué crees que hará tu padre cuando se entere? ¿O quieres que empiece yo a lanzarte unas cuantas maldiciones? – Y cogió su varita enseguida, pero para cuando quiso apuntar a Malfoy, este ya había conjurado un Expeliarmus.

- Contrólate, Pansy.

- Que me controle, dices – Respondió riendo como una tonta – Tu te has propuesto amargarme la vida, ¿verdad? Por eso has pasado de mí todo este tiempo, ¿eh? Por eso vienes a casa a hacer el trabajo del día, ¡porque te pasas el día con ella! ¿No es verdad? ¡¡Dime quién es!! – Exigió saber. Pero ante la indeferencia de su marido, se acercó a la mesa más cercana y arrojó uno de los jarrones de porcelana al suelo, solo para desahogarse. Se deshizo en pequeños pedazos que se esparcieron por toda la habitación, llegando incluso a los pies de Draco.

- ¡Pansy! – Exclamó Malfoy al ver el estado de su mujer.

- ¡Has jodido mi vida! ¡¡Mi vida y la de Delilah!! Seremos el hazmerreír de los magos solo para que tú te puedas acostar con una ramera a tu antojo. – Repuso arrastrando todas y cada una de las palabras. Ahora fue Draco quien retrocedió ante su mujer.

- Relájate, en tu estado no puedes...

- ¿Desde cuándo te importa mi estado, Draco? ¿Cuántas veces me has preguntado como me sentía? Si se me habían inflado los tobillos, si sentía náuseas, si me dolía la espalda... ¡¿Cuántas?! – Gritó. Pero entonces Draco empezó a hablar, y por alguna extraña razón, Pansy no oía ni una palabra. Se paró en medio de la habitación mirando a través de sus ojos llorosos algo, pero solo veía unos borrones que se suponía que eran muebles, y a una persona que era su marido. Empezaron a caer gotas de sudor por su cara en vez de lágrimas, e intentando buscar un apoyo, tropezó con el final de la alfombra y cayó de bruces al suelo dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Lo último que escuchó fue a Draco llamándola desde la lejanía, y luego unos pasos acercándose. Porque a partir de ese momento, no recordó nada más.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se levantó más feliz que nunca. Sin nada de sueño y sin una legaña en la cara empezó a cambiarse a la velocidad de la luz. Si quería llegar pronto al Ministerio, tenía que darse mucha prisa. Escuchó un golpe en el piso de abajo, y supuso que la lechuza acababa de llegar con el correo matutino. Entró en el cuarto de baño y se cepilló el pelo como pudo. Acabó de lavarse la cara y bajó corriendo por las escaleras intentando no caerse. Había acertado: una lechuza marrón esperaba en el alféizar de la ventana con un periódico en la pata. La abrió con cuidado y depósito unos cuántos knuts en el saquito que llevaba el ave. Tarareando una melodía inventada, empezó a abrir el Profeta como todos los días, pero no sabía que ese iba a ser diferente. Cuando llegó a la página número cinco, una reseña a pie de página le paró el corazón.

"Anoche, la señora Pansy Parkinson acudió a San Mungo de urgencia por un desmayo. Tras varias horas de lucha, el Hospital ha confirmado que la señora Malfoy ha perdido el bebé que esperaba. Tanto ella como su marido, el alto cargo del Ministerio Draco Malfoy, se encuentran totalmente derrumbados, tal y como ha confirmado nuestra reportera. Desde aquí, nuestras más sinceras condolencias"

Sin acabar de leer el artículo, Hermione Granger cogió el bolso que había dejado encima de la mesa y se apresuró a llegar a la chimenea de su casa. Con un rápido "Al Ministerio" y tras una niebla de color verde, se adentró en el pasillo principal del edificio, y avanzó disculpándose entre la gente a la que iba golpeando por su prisa. Decidió bajar a pie en vez de hacer cola esperando a los tediosos ascensores, y acertó, puesto que en un minuto ya había llegado a su destino. Un pequeño cartel adornaba la puerta, donde ponía "Hermione Granger, regulación de elfos mágicos" Con un empujón, Hermione abrió la puerta que ni siquiera se había molestado a cerrar el día anterior. Dejó las cosas encima de la silla y encontró un sobre encima de la mesa. El sobre que esperaba encontrar desde que había leído la noticia.

"No te preocupes, no es tu culpa. El feto ya estaba muerto, pero ahora ella lo sabe"

No pudo evitar llorar por su hija. Intentó recordar el nombre, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía. Como si Draco estuviera ahí delante y le hubiera leído la mente, observó que había dejado media carta sin leer.

" Se iba a llamar Delilah"

**FIN**

* * *

;_;

Soy mala, lo se. Pero me ha salido la vena triste. Quería que fuera Dramione, pero sin llegar a la novela, así que ha salido esto. Pobre Pansy. Me dio pena, de verdad

Bueno, a ver si os gusta. Espero que sí ^^

Besotes!

SilianMo0Re


End file.
